


The Alternative

by themariahonline



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Lives, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themariahonline/pseuds/themariahonline
Summary: WARNING - There is smut in this fic. Lots of it. Also violence and some kinky stuff. If you are not into that, please don't read this.You are a resistance fighter who attempts to rescue Poe Dameron when he is captured by the First Order. Unfortunately when you arrive on the Finalizer you discover he has already escaped. You're held as a prisoner and questioned about the resistance by General Hux who discovers you are force sensitive during the interrogation. He decides you will join the Order in hopes of proposing you as an alternative to Kylo to Supreme Leader Snoke.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Map

**THE MAP**

* * *

Hux

* * *

The sound of sure heavy footsteps echoed through the corridors of the Finalizer as the tall ginger stalked towards the command deck. He stared straight ahead not bothering to acknowledge the stormtroopers who moved to skirt around him nodding their heads and hurriedly tossing out greetings to the First Order General. A small smirk crept across the redheads thin pink lips as he continued forward, he might not be as fearsome as the mighty Kylo Ren but his presence demanded respect and the lower ranked crew members offered him a wide berth when he travelled around the ship.

A reaction the man found extremely thrilling, it sent electricity skittering through his veins. He didn't need to throw tantrums and damage every corner of the craft to garner this response from his ship's company. The General had earned the respect of everyone aboard this ship with his work ethic and leadership skills alone. A feat he considered a win over Ren and he loved winning against that vile man.

He paused in front of the heavily guarded door to the command deck. He inhaled deeply his broad chest rising and falling in a soothing motion once before nodding to the troopers and passing through the doors as the slide open with a metallic hiss. At once dozens of eyes were on him as the command crew spun in their chairs to gaze at him waiting for their orders. The General strode directly to the section of computers where navigators sat, his gait was confident and the sounds of his boots on the floor resonating in the quiet room adding to his air of authority. Hux came to a stop looming over the main navigator, the man sat directly in front of his large frame flinched slightly averting his eyes from the intimidating redhead.

"Set a course for Jakku." The General barked his eyes never moving towards the man in front of him.

"Yes sir." The man responded timidly his hands flying across the control panel in front of him.

Hux continued staring out of the large windows into the vast expanse of space spread out before him. The way the stars glimmered in the dark was always incredibly soothing to him, it instilled him with a sense of calm that he rarely go anywhere else. That feeling was soon shattered as he heard the doors slide open behind him and knew Ren had entered the command deck without even looking. The mood immediately shifted whenever he was around, Hux could feel everyone tense in fear, it was different from the respect and attention to detail the redhead commanded that caused people to flinch and focus on their tasks harder when he entered a room. Once the ship had jumped to hyperdrive Hux finally turned to acknowledge the fearsome Commander who was standing behind him eyes boring into the back of the Generals skull, Ren hated when Hux would ignore him which only made him want to do it more often. Anything that got a rise out of this petulant child was satisfying to the ginger.

"Ren, we are on course to Jakku. Once we arrive I'll send a small group of stormtroopers to execute the mission." Hux said staring into the slits on the ridiculous mask Kylo Ren insisted on wearing.

"No, I'll accompany them." Ren said his voice monotone and robotic as it passed through the vocoder. Hux had the feeling the Knight was looking past him instead of at him, revenge for refraining from acknowledging his arrival for so long no doubt and that irritated the redhead to no end. He knew that Kylo had little to no respect or regard for him, but to act this way in front of the crew was a slap in the face. Hux ground his teeth hard, a vein in his jaw twitching subtly as he struggled to maintain his composure. Unlike the Commander he was not to easily goaded, Hux refused to make a scene or throw a fit and bring himself down to Ren's level.

"Fine do as you please." Was all the redhead said before turning back towards the navigational panels with a dramatic flourish of his long black coat. Hux was sure that Ren would leave once the conversation ended, the Knight was always stalking off to brood in various corners of the ship. But to the gingers surprise the man insisted on lurking in the back of the command deck, probably trying to intimidate the General. The trip dragged the tense silence adding to the lagging atmosphere of the journey, no one dared breathe or move more than necessary for fear of provoking the two terrifying men. Once the ship was finally in orbit around Jakku the Commander and General left the bridge and the crew audibly sighed in relief.

Hux stalked after Rens dark figure, struggling to keep up with his strides. Kylo wasn't much taller than the redhead but he took such massive steps sometimes the General swore he was using the Force to move faster. The pair beelined straight for the hangar bay where the troopers Hux had designated for this mission were waiting to depart on a smaller craft. The sight of the white uniforms lined up with such precision was one of the gingers favourite things, the order that came with training the troopers was something Hux had always craved in his life. His days before the Order were fraught with chaos and struggle, but as he climbed his way up the ladder here he slowly gained more control over his circumstances. A feeling he wasn't keen to lose, therefore his deep seated hatred for Kylo Ren, the man was too much of a loose cannon. He jeopardized everything the General had worked so hard to build for himself. 

Hux observed Ren closely lingering on this thought as the Knight stomped onto the ship followed by the squadron of troopers, the doors closed with a thud and a hydraulic hiss before taking off towards Tuanul.  The tall redhead stood with his shoulders back, hands folded behind his back staring out into the emptiness of space through the opening in the bay long after the ship had left the hangar hoping Ren could control his temper long enough to secure the map that the Supreme Leader instructed them to get. He didn't understand what Snoke saw in Kylo, maybe it was all the untamed rage? He had heard rumours that most sith used anger to corrupt the Force. Slowly the tall ginger turned and strode out of the hangar heading towards his office to work while he waited for Rens return.


	2. The Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - mild language, violence, death.

** THE PILOT  **

* * *

Reader

* * *

Finally! Your first official mission with the Resistance and you were accompanying none other than Poe Dameron. You'd always looked up to him, throughout your whole training he was one of your biggest role models. The day he taught you to fly you swore you couldn't be any happier. But now? Holy shit! You were over the moon.

The dark haired man looked over at you chuckling quietly, his deep brown eyes watched you intently as you packed your ship to take off. Poe was leaning against his X-Wing resting his weight on his broad shoulders and heels, his arms folded across his chest casually. The grin on your face was so big it looked painful. "Hey kid, you just about ready? We gotta fly."

You shot him a thumbs up as you swung yourself up onto the wing of your craft and climbed into the cockpit gracefully, the motion was familiar and comforting. The other trainees always complained about how tight the X-Wing cockpits were but you never minded. You liked the closeness, it felt nice in comparison to how wide and empty the space you flew through looked. It was grounding, it reminded you of when your mother wrapped you up in two or three blankets on cold nights, pressing the edges under your body until you were in a snug cocoon. 

You could also imagine how your father felt in here, trying to piece together the feelings he never had the opportunity to share with you. What did he feel the first time he flew? Happiness? Exhilaration? Nervousness? You would never really know but you could guess and it made you feel connected to him. His death at the hands of the First Order was a huge motivator for you to join the Resistance like he had. Your mother wasn't happy when you brought it up initially, she had just lost her husband as was terrified of losing her only daughter as well. You understood her apprehension but the pull towards the Resistance was strong, it felt out of your control as if you'd end up there no matter what. 

Five years ago that feeling came to fruition when the First Order landed on your planet and rained hell. They burned several villages to the ground and slaughtered many of your people including your mother. You were lucky enough to escape with the help of the Resistance, more specifically Poe. He and a squadron of fighters arrived shortly after your village was raided and started evacuating. Unfortunately your family and a few others were the targets of the raid. The First Order had gotten their hands on the locations of families tied to the Resistance and decided to make an example of them. So the troopers knew exactly where to go to find you, if it wasn't for the fact you'd been visiting a neighbouring village to deliver some mending work your mother had been commissioned to do they would've found you at home with her. Instead Poe came upon you in the woods on the way back to your house and scooped you up, quite literally, to take you somewhere safe. 

He would use that part of the story to tease you for years to come about how good your fight instinct is, when he found you the first thing you'd done is start swinging the moment he tried to grab your hand and take you to the meeting spot for the evacuation. Eventually you calmed down enough for him to explain what was happening but hearing the facts hadn't made you want to go with him instead you'd sprinted towards your home trying to find your mother. Poe ran after you trying to catch up before you saw what he knew was waiting inside that house for you, but he wasn't fast enough. When you burst through the door the first thing you saw was your mother on the floor. Poe came in shortly after to find you kneeling next to her wracked with sobs. He let you cry as long as he could before he started urging you to come with him, eventually you rose from the floor feeling empty and followed him to the ship.

You thanked Poe as you stood on the end of the ramp waiting for him to follow you. But when he didn't you realized this ship was carrying refugees to whatever safe planet you go to when the First Order destroys yours and you weren't about to be whisked off to gods know where to cry and mourn with the other villagers. So you did the only thing you could think of. You told the Poe Dameron that you were going with him and that there was no room for arguing. Which of course lead to arguing but as you were running out of time Poe conceded and you began your journey as a Resistance recruit.

So now you were gliding through space in your very own X-Wing, following after your squadron leader headed towards a desert planet. The flight to Jakku was shorter than you expected, it felt like you landed in no time at all. You had been briefed on the objective before you left but Poe had most of the more sensitive information as he was a much higher rank. All you really knew is that you were meeting with someone to get something that could potentially tip the scales in the Rebellions direction. 

The fact that General Organa thought that you could be a help at all made you so ridiculously happy you had skipped all the way back to your quarters the night you'd received the assignment. People were staring but you hadn't cared, besides most everyone in the Resistance knew you could be... eccentric. You had spent the last five years trying your best to be as useful to the Rebellion as possible because you were determined to work your way up the ranks and become a fully fledged pilot. There were only a handful of people on base who knew of your father but you wanted to live up to the legacy he left behind even if most didn't know his stories.

You had landed at a small settlement called Tuanal. When you hopped out of your X-Wing your feet kicked up sanding causing it to catch the wind and make a beeline for your eyes. You blinked aggressively to clear your vision and when you looked to your right Poe was already standing there waiting for you, hands resting on his hips and his lips turned up into a smirk. You gave him an excited smile as you grabbed your bag from where it was resting on the wing and shrugged it onto your shoulders letting the weight settle evenly on your back.

"Okay here's how this is gonna go" he said as he lead the way to a small hut, his stride was longer than yours and you had to speed walk to keep up with him. But soon you fell in line next to him eyes trained on the hut ahead as you listened to his honeyed voice. "I'm going to go in and get what we came for, you stay here and stand watch."

Your head bobbed in affirmation as you unholstered your blaster just in case before turning your back on the door leaning your shoulders against the exterior rock wall of the small building. Poe ducked inside quickly a ghost of a smile on his face at how determined you looked. The sun was already setting when you'd arrived and it just kept sinking on the horizon while you waited keenly surveying your surroundings for any danger. There were a few sparse buildings peppered around you but other than that you were basically in the middle of nowhere, oceans of sand as far as the eye could see.

You kicked at the ground dislodging a few stones and sending them flying with a spray of sand then letting out a huge sigh you dropped into a squat letting your back scrape lightly down the course wall of the hut your forearms coming to rest on your knees. Obviously you were thrilled to be included in this mission but come on! You were the best trainee in your group at the base camp.  You aced hand to hand combat, reconnaissance and you were the second best pilot on base, next to Poe of course. You thought for sure you'd have to use your skills for something. You sighed again and looked towards the door of the hut, letting your wrists and hands to go limp with relaxation causing your blaster to hang between your knees, it was covered by nothing more than strips cloth but you couldn't hear what was happening inside at all. The urge to go inside was overwhelming in that moment, almost as if you were being pushed towards something inside the building. You could feel your body leaning to the right as if inching towards the door.

Just then there was a thud in the distance, you squinted into the dark your eyes taking a moment to adjust. BB-8 was barreling towards you chirping an alarm. _Shit! Shit! Why had you wished for more excitement?!_

You fell forward hands slamming into the sand as you balanced on your toes for a second before pushing yourself up to your feet and grabbing your blaster from the dirt where it had slid to. Turning quickly you sprinted into the hut  ducking your head through the cloth pushing it aside with one arm, Poe was sitting there with an older looking gentleman, they appeared to be having a fairly serious conversation. "Hate to interrupt but we've got company." You said looking right at Poe. He nodded and looked at the man across from him, you shifted your gaze to the other man just as he turned and glanced at you. When your eyes met it was like time froze, the air filled with an almost electric buzz that made the whole world sound like it was underwater.

If the older gentlemen felt the same thing he didn't let on, stalking towards you with Poe in tow. You were still staring when they exited the hut your eyes following the white haired man.  Poe gave you a confused look before pulling out his binoculars and staring through them for a moment. Whatever he saw must not have been good because he dropped them to his side hurriedly and turned to the informant speaking in a panicked tone "You have to hide."

"You have to leave." The older gentleman said you were practically boring a hole into the back of his head willing him to look at you again. You needed to know if that feeling was a fluke, maybe the heat was getting to you. But as he turned to face you eyes locking on yours, the buzzing started again so loud you barely heard the next command. "Go."

Poe grabbed your hand his rough palm sliding against yours and you started sprinting to the X-Wings practically pulling your arm out of its socket as you kept turning to look towards the old man who was standing at the mouth of the hut still. Crafts full of stormtroopers started to land all around you and unloaded into the village. They immediately opened fire on the villagers. Chaos erupted around you in mere seconds.

You broke off with Poe as you neared your ships immediately missing the comfort of his hand as the dizzying feeling started to creep back in making you reel slightly as you ran. "Come on BB-8, hurry." You heard him yell as he ran towards his X-Wing. You caught a glimpse of him smiling reassuringly at you just before he climbed into the cockpit, a mechanical arm shooting down to suck BB-8 up shortly after.

Hoisting yourself up onto the wing of your ship was difficult with the remnants of the buzzing making your vision swim slightly and you were just about to climb into your cockpit when the sound of shouting and then small explosions grabbed your attention. A group of troopers were firing at Poe mercilessly aiming directly at his ship, you watched in horror as the X-Wing caught fire a small explosion coming from the engine rendering the craft useless. A frustrated growl left your throat as you leaned back away from the cockpit pulling your blaster from it's holster sliding down onto the wing to fire on the approaching troopers hoping to buy Poe time to get the hell out of there.

"Poe!" you cried your voice coming out distressed and a little strangled as your eyes scanned the wreckage for him. When they finally found him he was handing something to the droid crouched next to his ship. Suddenly BB-8 took off headed away from the village towards the sand dunes in the distance. He stood up and looked at you surprise painting his features seeing you weren't in your shiip. "Go y/n! Get out of here." He yelled waving you away with one hand as he turned away.

"I'm not leaving you!" You screamed over the sound of blaster fire, before ducking down a shot from a group of troopers who were too close for comfort barely missing you. They had made ground while you were distracted, causing you to grit your teeth in frustration before opening fire on them again. When you looked back towards Poe he was sprinting towards a sand dune taking cover there, but closer to the battle not farther away where you wanted him to be.

The troopers were approaching fast and you had no choice but to run the opposite direction creating even more distance between Poe and yourself. You managed to dive behind a dune for cover when they stopped to finish off the X-Wings losing sight of you. The troopers didn't spend too long glancing around for you before they made their way back towards the village. Most likely assuming you were dead.

You crawled to the top of the sand hill remaining flat so they couldn't see you, which cause sand to slid through the gaps in your button up and irritate your skin, not that they were looking they seemed to be distracted with something.

_Shit! The old man!_ He was standing in the clearing in the centre of the village, a tall figure loomed in front of him. He was swathed in black, his cloak fluttering dramatically behind him. He wore a black mask to cover his face. _Kylo Ren._ You realized, _this is bad, very bad._ _If Kylo came all the way here himself whatever we came to retrieve must've been important_.

The two were having an exchange of some sort, but you were too far away to hear only able to see the old man's mouth move every now and then. Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you saw movement. Poe. He was inching closer to the clearing.

You wanted to scream at him to stop but you knew if you made any noise you would both be found and probably killed. _Shit! Why did you have to wish for more excitement? Damnit!_

You were startled by a sudden flash of red your eyes darting back to the clearing in front of you, Kylo had activated his saber and in one motion he drew it across the old mans chest. Your hands flew to your mouth smothering a scream. For a moment the whole world went white and a sinking horrible feeling settled in your stomach, the buzzing had returned even louder than before then as quick as it came it was gone.

Your vision returned and that's when you saw Poe stand and fire on Ren. It all happened so quickly, the beam from the blaster froze in mid air as Kylo's gaze turned to Poe. Then the troopers were on him at once roughly hauling him in front of the monstrous man.  You held your breath as you watched them force him to his knees a muffled cry leaving your throat as you continued to hold your hands over your mouth. From the look on his face you knew Poe was being a smart ass, his mouth was turned up in a cocky smirk and one thick brow raised slightly. This being something you normally loved about him, but at this moment it made you want to cry. _Don't make it worse idiot!_

The certainty that you were about to watch your friend, your mentor die right in front of you began to sink in leaving a weight in the pit of your stomach and bile rising in your through. But then the troopers yanked him to his feet and dragged him towards one of the shuttles. You were about to move towards the clearing when you saw the troopers line up and start firing on the villagers.

It was too much to watch so you rolled onto your back and sank down the dune pressing your back to the now cold sand a muffled sob leaving your mouth as your covered your face with your hands again leaning forward so your forehead was resting on your knees. You knew you couldn't do anything and this helpless feeling was maddening. You waited a long time for the silence, and then a bit longer after that just to be sure before s lowly peering out from behind the mound of sand to see the smoking husk of the village. You sat back again swallowing hard to keep yourself from throwing up at the image before you, titling your head back against the cool dirt to look up at the sky stretching out above you so clear and unaffected by the horrors on the ground below.

"Now what?" You said out loud to no one in particular your voice echoing slightly in the dark. You had no idea where Poe sent the droid, and no idea what it was even carrying.

The only thing you did know was that you had to get a message to the Resistance base.


	3. The Trooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - blood, violence

** THE TROOPER **

* * *

Hux

* * *

Hux always knew when Ren had returned from a mission the man arrived with a commotion every time. The ginger slowly exited his office drawn out by the sounds of shouts and crashing echoing in the hall to see troopers hauling what looked to be a bloodied Resistance pilot down the hall toward the prisoners cells. His orange jumpsuit was stained with dried brown blood and his head was lulled forwards, the man looked barely conscious as the troopers literally dragging him down the hall past the General. Ren emerged stomping along closely behind them the whole way. From his body language and the state of the prisoner Hux could tell  the monster was clearly upset about something. The redhead followed after them questioning Kylo as they went, irritation dripping into his voice.

"You brought back a prisoner? Am I safe to assume you didn't get what I sent you for?" Hux chirped at Kylo's back letting the contempt show in his tone.

This caused the man to stop suddenly and the General had to pivot slightly to avoid smacking straight into him. "I will get the location of the map don't you worry Hux." Kylo said his robotic voice dripping in disdain.

The two men arrived shortly after the troopers had fastened the pilot into the restraints in the assigned cell, Hux glanced in to see the prisoners head drooped backwards and he a look of pain pass over his features. Kylo snarled something unintelligible as he spun on his heel to stalk off down the hall away from the cells.  Hux paused to glance at the trooper standing nearest to him.  "Get the location of the map from him, quickly."  The stormtrooper nodded then turned to his colleague before the pair disappeared into the cell. When they were out of sight the ginger began to glide away from the cell, the prisoners screams echoing behind him bringing a smile to his face.

After an entire day of interrogation by stormtroopers proved unsuccessful Hux found himself standing outside of the prisoners cell with Kylo, a place he really didn't want to be. He could feel that Ren was irritated the frustration ebbing off of him in waves. But the redhead was irritated too and couldn't be asked to care about the Knights feelings at the moment. This whole mess was his doing after all he was given a task and again couldn't deliver. Hux just continued to stare at the cell door ignoring the man next to him before saying "Well, you know what to do."

Ren stalked into the room his steps echoing in the space as the doors slid closed behind him behind him. Hux waited patiently outside his long arms folding delicately over his broad chest as he exhaled softly with exasperation, the hallway was filled with silence save for the clinking of armour when the troopers standing by shifted nervously.

He knew if anyone could get the information it would be the Commander and that honestly thought was eating him alive. _Damn Force users,_ he meticulously trained all his stormtroopers in combat and interrogation as well as many other skills. But Kylo Ren's ability to use the Force always gave him an advantage. The redhead tightened his arms across his torso trying not to let on about his anger.

The vein in his jaw popped out slightly as he turned a bit towards the cell doors muffled scream resonating from behind the thick metal barrier. Seconds later Ren emerged the tension from before had dissipated, he clearly vented his frustration on the pilot in the process of getting the information. The black mask turned towards Hux minutely as Kylo's robotic voice snarled "It's in a droid, a BB unit." 

The looming man left it at that and began to stomp away towards gods know where, right now the ginger didn't really care. Hux let his gaze follow Kylo stating simply before he made it too far out of sight "Well then if it's on Jakku we'll soon have it."

Ren halted and turned his masked face to look back at the General still standing by the cell doors "I leave that to you." 

Then the monster was moving again, this time fully disappearing out of sight. Hux took a moment to sigh before striding towards his office to begin the arrangements for another trip back to Jakku.

* * *

The knocking was incessant causing the gingers head to slump forward into his hands as he raked his fingers through his locks in frustration, letting out a low growl at the same time. He stood his chair clattering aggressively behind him before stalking over to the door and flinging it open. A lone trooper was standing there radiating nervous energy as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"What?" the General barked at the soldier in front of him as he loomed in the doorway looking more intimidating than usual with a scowl twisting his thin lips.

"Sorry sir, but there's a situation." The stormtrooper responded meekly not making eye contact with the redheads irritated gaze.

Hux pushed past him connecting with the troopers shoulder and causing the poor man to stumble backwards slightly. A loud sigh slipped past his lips as he practically sprinted towards the bridge. When he finally stalked through the doors the panic in the room was almost tangible, people were huddled together talking quickly, screens were blinking, alarms were beeping.

"What's going on?" Hux snapped at the closest crew member grabbing him roughly by the bicep.

"They've taken a TIE fighter sir." the man responded nervously, eyes going wide and freezing in the Generals harsh grasp.

Hux dropped the man's arm without much care and started barking orders at people to fire on the stolen ship as he paced around the room glaring at anyone who dared make eyecontact. He kept his shoulder back and posture rigid while his hands rested on his lower back folded neatly, it was the stance of a level headed leader. It relaxed the crew ever so slightly to see the General looking so in control. But just as the situation started to seem in hand the ship shuddered slightly indicating some kind of impact.

A man at one panel cautiously glanced up at Hux trying to avoid the full weight of the gingers wrath as he spoke "Sir they've taken out our turbolasers."

"Use the ventral cannons." Hux replied as he continued to pace, practically wearing a hole in the shiny floors of the command deck. "Yes sir bringing them online." Another man responded with a tense expression.

Just then the doors to the command deck slid open and that signature energy shift took over the room again. _Perfect_ Hux thought as Ren stomped into the room his boots clicking loudly on the floor.

"General Hux, is it the Resistance pilot?" The brooding Knight questioned as he stalked towards the General. His posture was stiff and menacing and he was clearly already in a horrid mood without this incident.

"Yes and he had help." Hux replied hesitantly shifting his gaze from the towering man. The redhead was trying to pick his words carefully as he knew Kylo was going to be furious at the notion that one of their own assisted the Rebel and unfortunately Ren's rage was usually followed by destruction. "One of our own."

Kylo turned with a flourish of his black cape and walked away from Hux, the General took the opportunity to spin on his heels to gaze out the large windows into the starry expanse in front of the ship trying to avoid looking at Ren while he spoke. "We are checking the registers to identify which stormtrooper it was."

"The one from the village. FN-2187" Kylo replied immediately his voice was quiet and crackled through the vocoder. Hux's head swiveled in surprise a single strawberry brow shooting up inquiringly before he narrowed his eyes at the Commander. Before he could prod further as to how Kylo was so certain one of the crew spoke pulling his attention "Sir, ventral cannons hot."

Hux stepped towards the man growling out a single word in a commanding tone "Fire." A tense expression was plastered on the Generals face as he glanced through the large windows hoping to see the shot make contact with the escaped craft.

Phasma arrived on deck at that moment her shiny armour drawing attention as her boots clicked on the floors making her way over to the General. "Tell me about the trooper." Hux demanded the second she was stood near him all the while refusing to look at her his eyes still trained on the space beyond the window before him. This betrayal irked him, he knew it would give Ren ammunition to take to Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo was constantly advocating for a clone army saying troopers were inefficient and untrustworthy.

"FN-2187 reported to my division was evaluated and sent to reconditioning." She said simply no emotion in her robotic voice as she stood tall behind him her entire demeanor was that of a highly trained soldier.

"No prior signs of nonconformity?" Hux questioned still making no move to turn toward her or even glance in her direction, only continuing to stare intensely through the giant windows out into space.

"This was his first offense." The vein in Hux's jaw jumped again as he ground his teeth in frustration. _Damnit!_

They continued to fire several shots at the TIE fighter while the General resisted the urge to punch a hole through the wall. Finally one shot connected with the ship making the redhead almost jump for joy.

"General" came a women's voice beside him, Hux quickly turned to look at her an expectant expression dancing across his features. "They've been hit."

"Destroyed?" He asked impatiently. "Disabled" she replied. "They've headed back to Jakku. The fighter is projected to crash in he Goazon badlands."

"They're going back for the droid." Hux said turning to another member of the crew "Send a squad to the wreckage."

With that order he stalked out of the bridge and towards his office grinding his teeth in frustration the whole way.


	4. The Stowaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Violence

** THE STOWAWAY **

* * *

Reader

* * *

You awoke to sun streaming through the massive hole in the roof of the hut shining directly into your eyes. You had managed to find one that wasn't completely destroyed and even better it had a communicator inside. Granted it was busted but you manage to scrounge up enough parts from the X-Wing wreckage to fix it and get a message to the Resistance.

You sat up stretching your arms over your head leaning to the left and right to stretch out your sore back and squinted at the brightness of the morning. Your H/C hair had come loose from it's ties in your sleep and was sticking up in all manner of directions. Not a good look for you. Hastily your fingers worked through the knots and twisted the unruly locks into a single three strand braid that fell to the middle of your back. Tilting your head back you glanced up at the sky trying to gauge the time, the sun was glaring and you shielded your eyes with one hand. You figured it was early morning which was horrible because the heat was in full swing already. 

Just then the communicator began to crackle with static.  Lurching forward you grasped the device in a hurried panic before turning the knobs quickly honing in on the proper frequency before the transmission ended. "Come in L/N do you copy?" You picked up the radio and pressed the button your voice coming out strained and anxious. "I copy." 

"Oh thank god Y/N we were worried you were dead, we had to leave Jakku's orbit when the First Order showed up but we are sending a transport for you." The voice on the other end came through distorted but sounding happy with the static you couldn't 100% tell who it was but you imagined it was your friend Miles he specialized in communications during training.

You sighed with relief at the sound of the friendly voice on the other end your shoulders slumping forward slightly. Your head bobbed forward pressing the communicator against your temple the metal was cold and soothing in the growing morning heat and you said a silent thank you to the Gods. But then you remembered, _Poe!_ _How could you forget?_ You bolted upright your posture rigid and tense pressing the com button frantically again "What about Poe? He was taken by Kylo Ren and the First Order we need to save him."

There was silence for a long time and you worried the signal had dropped, pressing the com button again your voice shook with fear "Hello? Miles?"

"Y/N, stay where you are the transport is coming." You couldn't tell for sure because of the horrible signal but his voice sounded guilty and he paused for another long moment. "Please don't do anything stupid." Your heart broke when he finally finished the sentence, they were leaving him and they wanted you to give up and stay put.

You slammed the com onto the table causing sand to fly off and dance in the air around you glittering in the morning sun. There's no way in hell you were just going to stay put and leave Poe Dameron to die. He was your hero and your friend. You got up grabbing whatever you could find that would help you on your trek shoving it into your pack that you'd managed to salvage from the wreckage and took off in the direction that BB-8 headed the night before.  Maybe if you could find the droid you could find a way to get to Poe. As you stormed out of the hut you could hear the com crackling behind you and several voices were calling out but you pushed forward into the desert ignoring their pleas.

After several hours of walking you were exhausted the sun was brutal and unrelenting beating down on your exposed skin even as it was starting to sink on the horizon. It would be dark in a couple hours and you hoped it would bring some kind of relief, you'd already been walking for almost an entire day. But determination set in so you slowly breathed in and pushed the exhaustion away on the exhale, trekking on for another hour before finding shelter behind a dune for the night.

You woke at first light, the sun on this planet was merciless, it brought heat the second it rose to the second it set. Gathering your things quickly you stood up stretching out the cramps brewing in your calves from walking over the dunes yesterday and started forward again. The journey would definitely be a lot easier if it wasn't for the massive hills made of sand keeping you from going in a straight line. After several more hours you finally came to a small outpost but it wasn't as joyful as you hoped, there was a commotion people were yelling and you heard blasters firing. The notion of rest quickly leaving your mind with a sigh.

But as you spotted a flash of orange and white streaking through the makeshift stalls you perked up immediately. _BB-8!_ The droid was with a dark haired girl and a man, wearing Poe's jacket? You paused halting in place with a confused expression as you stared at the bizarre group sprinting through the stalls and tents they were being chased by troopers.

You hesitated knowing you should go after the droid and try to fulfill the mission but, where there were troopers there was a transport and if they were after BB-8 they most likely came from the ship Poe was on. You knew the droid was important, but honestly it looked to be in good hands. Although you weren't sure if you were just trying to convince yourself that going after Poe was 100% the right call.

Shaking the thought from your head you turned away from the group spinning on your heels, Poe was your priority he could be bloody and beaten and dying. Horrible scenarios flashed through your brain as you sprinted towards a trooper pulling your blaster from its holster and firing a few shots. On landed squarely in the center of his back and the white figure dropped instantly crumpling into the sand causing dust to fly into the breeze around him.  You fell to the ground sliding through the dirt until you were next to the limp body and pulled his corpse behind a pile of boxes and junk out of sight from other troopers passing by. 

Hurriedly you started yanking his helmet off and paused when his face came into view, he was a fairly good looking man underneath all that white clanking armour. _Sorry man. Survival of the fittest._ Seeing that they are actually human always made you a little sick to your stomach. It was easy to pretend you were shooting at something not alive like a droid while you were in the thick of the fight especially with the masks and the numbers in place of names. But moments like these were always unnerving, you shook your head hard pushing the thoughts from your mind and stripped the man's armour off, putting it on piece by piece as you went.

The man was bigger than you so the armour was slightly ill fitting but it was passable. You peeked out from behind the boxes and looked around hesitantly, there was no one around that could have seen this swap which eased some of the anxiety that was starting to form as a knot in the pit of your stomach. Slowly you stood up and glided out from behind the crates trying to look like you had a purpose as you jogged towards another group of troopers, they were chattering about the droid getting away on a ship.  You followed as they loaded up into a shuttle settling into a seat and trying to blend in, then the ship took off towards a massive destroyer floating in orbit around the planet.

Another wave of anxiety hit you like a ton of bricks. _Shit, oh stars. What have I done?_ Before you knew it you were walking down the shuttle ramp into the belly of an enemy ship surrounded by people that definitely wanted to kill you while trying to remain calm. The other troopers started to disperse in various directions almost immediately leaving you standing in the hangar with no idea where to even start looking for Poe. _Fuck.._

You took a deep breath your chest rising and falling slowly and followed a random group of troopers trying your best to act natural, you wound through hallway after hallway before you reached what looked to be barracks. _Shit. Y_ ou definitely didn't want to be here this was not the place for a Rebel intruder to be. As nonchalantly as you could, you turned around your boots squeaking slightly on the glossy floors as you pivoted and headed back the way you came. _Way to act natural. Totally not suspicious..._

You'd been wandering the ship for hours, thank the Gods troopers were patrolling around regularly to give you cover, before you finally found the prisoner cells. _Yes!_ There was a data pad built into the wall that caught your eye as you quickened your pace, your heart was racing and you glanced around nervously as you approached the doors for the prison section of the ship. You started scrolling through the logs frantically finding the cell number assigned to Poe and committing it to memory before practically sprinting towards it. 

_Please be alive. Please be alive._ The mantra repeated in your head as you barreled down the halls winding through the maze of cells, you were running so fast you almost passed right by it. Your feet slid on the slick shiny floor as you came to a skidding stop in front of the cell, your fist flying out to slam on the button to open to doors. In the same motion you lurched inside and ripped your helmet off a massive smile plastered on your face.

But your happiness was short lived. The restraints were empty and there was a splattering of blood on the head rest. Your mind started spinning, going to that dark horrible scenario place all over again. _Was he dead? Injured? Taken somewhere to be tortured more thoroughly?_

"No, no, no, no Poe Dameron you better not be dead." Trying your best not to cry you sank to your knees in the doorway your voice stuttering with emotion your arms going limp at your side causing the helmet to fall from your hands with a clatter and roll away from you.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The robotic voice made your blood run cold in your veins. You saw a large boot catch the rolling helmet stopping it for a moment before applying what looked to be a tiny bit of pressure causing the helmet to crack and split into pieces. _Fuck. Oh shit._ You panicked, you couldn't even turn or move or do anything other than hold your breath and remain frozen on the floor.

"It's not everyday we have prisoners escorting themselves to their cells, how interesting." You heard the soft brush of fabric against the floor as a tall figure moved around to stand in front of you his cape gliding across the shiny tile looking almost graceful. He was turned away his broad back to you as he looked towards the restraints all you could see was black looming before you and something about it was absolutely terrifying.

You knew you should run, every muscle, every bone in your body was screaming for you to run. But your limbs weren't listening. In one motion Kylo Ren spun his large gloved hand flying out and catching your jaw in his firm unrelenting grip.  You gasped the sound coming out choked and panicked, eyes going wide with fear. He lifted you slightly off your knees and pain radiated down your jaw and neck as his fingers dug harshly into the flesh on your face. Tears welled in your eyes and you blinked them away stubbornly as your hands flew up to claw at his attempting to get him to release your face, you could feel your nails dig into the leather but he didn't even flinch.

He chuckled the sound coming out strange due to the distortion of his mask, it was inhuman just like him. You could feel his eyes boring into you even though you couldn't see them, like he was looking right through you. It felt like he could see everything, making a cold sweat form on your back and forehead as fear pierced through you. You'd heard that Kylo was strong with the Force and there were stories of him being able to read minds.  You focused on your breathing, the rise and fall of your chest trying to quell your terror and find any kind of peace, willing your mind to be empty, your eyes closed and you felt his fingers twitch slightly.

"Hmm" he muttered almost sounding amused "you have a strong mind."

You continued to breathe trying to stay calm. _Think empty thoughts._ Then it happened. _Poe always told you that you're emptied headed._ Your eyes flew open in panic knowing you'd made a grave mistake. _Shit!_

"Oh, I see." Kylo said smirking behind his mask the gesture clear in his tone. He was mocking you, smugness practically dripping off of him as he tightened his grip on your jaw making you wince slightly for more than one reason. "You came for the pilot."

The word pilot opened the floodgates of your mind and you could feel an excruciating pressure in your head as he forced his way in like an intruder shoving their foot in the crack of a door to gain leverage. It was almost like he was jamming his fingers directly through your skull and into your brain prying the thoughts from your mind with his own hands. A strangled cry left your mouth as it fell open as far as it could still trapped in his iron grip.

You were seeing them as he was, your memories. Poe, Miles and the other recruits you came up with, your mother and father. You fought against the pain to block him from seeing more, imagining yourself building a wall brick by brick to keep him out.

"Hmm" His hand clamped down harder on your jaw in frustration practically crushing it in his grasp and causing pain to shoot up your neck, worsening the agony in your head. 

You closed your eyes and pushed harder, imagining the wall forcing him back and out of your mind. But you didn't stop once he was expelled from your thoughts you kept barrelling forward and the wall turned into a hand of your own reaching towards the hulking figure before you fuelled by anger. 

S uddenly Kylo jolted aggressively at the feeling of his mind being invaded and then there were flashes of memories that weren't yours replacing the stream that had just been playing in your head. You couldn't decipher them as they were scrolling by too quickly like a film played in 5x speed, but you could've swore you saw General Organa and Luke Skywalker. 

His hand frantically dropped from your face and he shoved you away from him in horror, causing your body to slide across the floor slamming into the wall with a dull thud.  You blinked hard at the impact, pain shooting up your back and head. There were stars swimming in your vision as you tried to sit upright but your head spinning made you collapse back to the floor in a pitiful heap.

"How?!" Kylo screamed through the vocoder his voice coming out as more of a robotic crackle making him seem even more inhuman. You could hear his footsteps pounding towards you the sound making you flinch curling up into a tight ball on the cold floor with ever inch he gained.

"You're a Force user?" His voice echoed in the small room as he bent down and grabbed you roughly by your hair hoisting you to your feet in one painful motion.

You cried out in pain before squinting up at him defiantly, or well you hoped it looked defiant. Grinding your teeth to fight off the prickling sensation skating across your scalp you pulled back slightly trying desperately to create some space between the two of you. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He spun you towards the restraint sitting in the middle of the room before slamming your back against it, you swore you heard something crack as your spine connected with the cold metal. A low scream forced its way out of your chest at the harsh contact. The monster finally released your hair leaving your head burning and roughly yanked your arms into position locking them into the shackles. 

Your head slumped forward blackness creeping in around the corners of your vision, you could feel him staring at you the rage radiating off of him in waves. Then suddenly you heard his boots against the floor moving away from you, the door slid open and he was gone.

Relief washed over you the second the door was closed and you slipped out of consciousness, the pain finally winning over your resolve.


	5. The Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Language

** THE FORCE **

* * *

Hux

* * *

Hux was fuming as he stalked through the halls of the Finalizer, not only did Ren lose the droid but the mission to recover it had been unsuccessful and now he has to deal with some Resistance scum that somehow managed to sneak aboard. The last several days event had made the General look like a fool and there was nothing in this universe that the man hated more than looking less than completely in control of any given situation.

To make matters worse this girl seems to have done something to infuriate Kylo, not that it took much to do that. The Knight had stormed onto the bridge demanding Hux deal with the situation, of course offering little to no details about the whole ordeal other than he found a girl in the escaped pilots cell and she needed to be taken care of. After that he stomped out of the control center in a bigger huff than usual and caused a whole heap of damage to the ship. The whole interaction had been one sided as Ren hadn't waited around to hear the Generals response.

Hux rolled his eyes at the memory as he stopped in front of the cell door, thank the stars the Commander had left on another retrieval mission for the droid. The redhead was in no mood to deal with Ren's ridiculous temper tantrums.

He knew the mission alone was making Kylo's moods worse, Snoke had informed them that the droid was with none other than Han Solo when they had last met. Combined with the first failure and the stowaway Hux was sure Ren would destroy the whole ship with his rampaging.

The ginger sighed loudly, his brows furrowing in annoyance at having been tasked with this errand, before pressing the button to open the cell door. The prisoner had been basically ignored for two days now. No one was permitted to go in or out for anything, Ren's orders. Frankly Hux didn't understand, from the looks of her she was a low ranked soldier. She probably had no valuable information for them at all. He figured this had everything to do with pride the girl had done something to vex the Knight and was being punished. 

She looked up towards the sound of the Generals boots on the floor, the clacking echoed off the walls in the sparsely furnished space as he entered the room. She was incredibly disheveled, but her eyes were feral, giving off an energy like a scared animal trapped in a cage. They slowly raked over him making him shiver slightly at the rage he found there, though her gaze was laced with surprise she clearly had been expecting someone else.

Hux took a moment to study her when he came to a stop in front of the restraint. Her Resistance pilot suit was caked with dirt from days spent in the desert so much so Hux could barely tell it had originally been orange. Her face was streaked with tears, dirt and a bit of blood from a split just above her eyebrow that looked to be a little red possibly from a brewing infection due to lack of care. Her hair was matted from days of having her head pressed against the metal restraint.

Despite all of this Hux had to admit she was still oddly attractive. Maybe it was the way she set her shoulders back defiantly or the air of hope that just seemed to dance around her. Whatever it was, it made him want to break her, to see the hope slowly diminish until she was left an empty husk with nothing left to cling to. The thought made him clench his leather clad fist ever so slightly.

"What did you do with the other pilot?" She practically spit the words at him clearly having lost patience with his wordless staring, even though the ginger loomed menacingly in front of her there was no fear on her features only disdain.

His lips quirked up into a smirk at her question and he let his eyes continue to trail over her, studying her every movement in silence. Kylo hadn't told him much but he did say she came aboard looking for the other Resistance fighter.

The fact that she thought she was entitled to any answers as a prisoner irritated the redhead to no end causing him to grind his teeth as he contemplated his next move. There was no point in torturing her for Rebel secrets as she clearly didn't have any. 

But the look on her face made him want to hurt her, to see her cry out in pain, be that emotional or physical. _How dare she stand there with such a smug expression_. At that thought an idea crept into his mind and he leaned closer to her slamming his large hand into the restraint next to her head making her entire body jolt with shock and fear.

"Well first we beat him, relentlessly and without rest." His voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke mere inches from her face and he kept his expression much the same blank and unfeeling. She flinched her head sliding away from his as her eyes opened wider and her mouth fell open unable to hide her shock at his candour.

"Then when he finally gave in and spilled all your filthy Rebel secrets we put him out of his misery." Hux maintained eye contact with her watching the array of emotions twist across her face. Seeing the fear, sadness and rage flicker across her delicate features thrilled him so much the corner of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly.

"No!" Her head slumping forward in grief as tears started streaming freely from her eyes. 

Yes this is what he wanted, to see her crumble. He wanted her to fall apart so much so that she could never be put back together. But to the redheads dismay when she finally looked back up at him that defiance was still firmly set in her eyes even through her tears.

The vein in his jaw twitched at the sight, clearly he had underestimated her strength. The General had falsely assumed she was a low level peon with no emotional training, probably someone forced into the war by circumstance. But he could tell from the look in her eyes she was with the Resistance by choice because she believed in all the hope and propaganda they pushed. She most likely had a personal stake in the Rebellion something to keep her driven towards her end goal.

"He would never betray the Resistance, you're lying. Poe is not weak!" She looked so sure her gaze set on his with fire blazing its depths, the ginger was now realizing he'd poked a very already angry animal.

"Was." The single word made her thrash in her bonds trying desperately to harm the General anyway she could but only resulting in painful looking welts on her wrists and ankles from the metal biting into her skin.

"And I assure you he did speak, our Commander has a unique skill set, he's very good at" Hux paused a beat, mostly for dramatic effect leaning, in closer to whisper the next words into her ear. "extracting information."

He watched out of the corner of his eye waiting to see her expression fall but it didn't, instead she smirked her lips twisting in a way that made his stomach tie itself in anxious knots. "Oh yes, his mind reading bullshit." 

She looked far too amused for the Generals liking and it made him want to slap the smug expression right off her face. "He tried that on me, didn't he tell you how it went?"

Hux was taken aback, the sentence making him stand up straight and take a hurried step back from her. His eyes studying her face intently trying to gauge whether or not she was lying to him. _What had happened when Kylo tried to used the force on her?_

"I stopped him, even managed to get a sneak peak in that fucked up brain of his." Her tone was cocky and confident something that made the knots in his stomach tighten. She trained her gaze on him and stretched her neck from on side to the other a small smile playing on her lips..

The ginger just stood there, dumbfounded, continuing to stare at her blankly as he tried to organize his thoughts. _Was this true? Is this why Kylo was so angry when he came to him about the girl?_ He needed to know for sure. 

IF this girl was force sensitive she could be of use to him and he knew he needed to figure it out quickly before Ren decided to kill her. That must be why he was in such a hurry to have Hux deal with her he feared the competition.

Obviously he had been silent for too long and the girl was getting impatient with his staring.

"Hey perv, did you just come to stare or do you have something to say?" She barked at him shifting on the restraint uncomfortably the metal of her wrist shackles scraping on the arm rests.

This comment snapped him from his reverie and he furrowed his strawberry brows in disbelief for a moment. In the next instant his hand flew out to connect with the side of her face, his open palm delivering a blow that surely left her head spinning.

She froze her head turned away from him stuck in the position his slap and put her in. Slowly she blinked a few times tears stinging the edges of her eyes before turning back to face him. Hux could see blood on the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes were angry now and wilder than before. If he thought she was a trapped animal before she was definitely a provoked one now. Deliberately her tongue ran across her bloody teeth her gaze never moving from the tall redheads in front of her and unbelievably she spit. Bloody saliva landing on Hux's chest and slowly starting to slide down over the fabric of his shirt.

He paused eyes locked on her for a moment, a tense silence passing between them. Then he glanced down at the red glob moving at a glacial pace as it clung to the Generals shirt. He looked back up making eye contact again as he ran his gloved fingers over it collecting it all before taking very deliberate steps towards her. Never looking away until he was mere inches from her again. She shrank back, chest heaving, she was so close that every time she breathed their torsos touched ever so slightly.

Slowly Hux ran his spit covered fingers down the side of her face then across her lips. The blood stained her skin red and she shuddered ever so slightly at the contact a note that Hux found sent an electric shock coursing through him. Hux stayed there for a while just watching her and she continued to stare right back at him.

"This is going to be so much fun." His words echoed around her as he spun on his heel leaving the small cell with his jacket flapping loudly behind him, a sick smile plastered on his face.


	6. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Violence, Blood

** THE OFFER **

* * *

Hux

* * *

After Ren's most recent failure the Supreme Leader finally granted Hux permission to test the Starkiller weapon. So while Kylo was off chasing daddy, the General quickly moved himself and the Resistance prisoner to Starkiller base in order to protect her from the Knight's murderous intent. As far as Kylo knew Hux had disposed of the stowaway and for now that's how the redhead wanted it to be. Until she had a grasp on her ability to wield the Force, then he would use her to his full advantage to bring Kylo Ren to his knees. 

Once aboard Starkiller the General set to work selecting how and when to fire the weapon, eventually he landed on Hosnian Prime and the resulting destruction was glorious. The exhilaration he felt watching the system explode was something he'd never reached before.

Unfortunately to Hux's dismay they ended up having to engage with rebels on Takodana. Ren went down to the planets surface with orders to capture the droid. But he returned injured and with a girl, a filthy scavenger even, instead. He insisted she was all he needed while of course being as vague as humanly possible, a common exchange Hux often had with Kylo Ren.

So here he was standing outside the Resistance fighters cell, the ginger always seemed to find himself here lately. Although he very seldom went inside. Knowing she was on the other side of those doors caused a storm to brew in his head. 

The desire to break her was becoming more and more overwhelming. He wanted to possess her. To watch her bend at his will. The more wild and defiant she was the more he wanted this. He had sent in troopers to interrogate her for the last few days now, although the redhead was fully aware that she had no information to give, but the higher ups were starting to question her use. 

Therefore the General devised a plan to make it appear as if she was being difficult, he hinted around boardroom tables that she was an elite trainee which stirred rumours of her being an incredible wealth of knowledge. After that he started this ruse with the troopers, they would go in knock her around and leave empty handed making it appear as though she were highly skilled and resistant to interrogation methods.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the idea of her suffering, secretly he hoped it would make her more pliant when it came time for him to present her with his offer.

He needed answers about her abilities and he needed a reason to keep her, but the longer he kept up this hesitant dance the more uncertain he grew over his motives. He knew if she was a Force user he could convince the Supreme Leader to take her in and if he could sway her to join the First Order he could use her to push Ren out and Hux desperately needed Ren gone. But there was a personal agenda growing in his mind that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

* * *

Reader 

* * *

You could feel his presence again. It seemed he came everyday, most times he just stood outside never bothering to open the doors and enter your cell. You had no clue why or what he was doing. Honestly seeing as you didn't know much about the Force yourself you weren't sure if anyone else knew much either, but you had a feeling the menacing ginger knew you could feel him lurking and he was using that to intimidate you.

Since the day you pushed back against Kylo Ren something had shifted inside of you, you could feel some kind of power growing constantly but weren't really sure how to control it.  It seemed that as of right now all you could really do was reach out to just past those cell doors and feel the emotions of whoever was out there. You didn't care too much about the trooper guards feelings, most of those were boring and mundane.

But his, they were complex and twisted. There was something intoxicating about them.

You slowly looked up as the doors slid open with a hiss and closed again with a thud. General Hux stood in front of you looming menacingly in the doorway only having stepped into the room as if he wanted distance between the two of you. Outwardly he always looked so put together but you knew the truth. Inside he was a mess, a constant torrent of a million different feelings raging in his skull.

Mostly when he came he didn't speak, you both knew you had nothing to offer in terms of Resistance information. Honestly you weren't really sure why he hadn't killed you yet. You knew he was conflicted whenever he looked at you but you didn't know why.

He felt different today, more angry than usual, but there was a hint of desperation as well as something else you couldn't quite put your finger on dripping off of him. It was so tangible you almost didn't need the Force to feel it.

He approached you quickly and quietly taking long strides as his coat swished on the floor filling the silence, never looking away from your eyes. When he stopped he was mere inches away, if you breathed too deeply your chest would brush against him, the closeness was something you'd grown used too over the last several days. It was a beginning to be a habit of his he clearly didn't care much about personal space. 

"I want you to try and read my mind." Hux stated in a monotone voice with the same blank expression he almost always wore on his face.

"What?" you gaped at him in utter disbelief. "I can't do that. Are you crazy?"

After almost a week of him lurking outside of your cell or just staring at you in complete silence this was the first thing he had to say? _What the actual fuck?_

It was ridiculous, you hadn't deliberately tried to use your newfound powers on purpose since you'd discovered them so you didn't even know where to start. Not to mention the nerve of this asshole barging in and demanding insane things from you. 

The back of his hand flew across your face, interrupting your thought process and leaving your skin red and stinging. Tears welled in your eyes in reaction to the sensation blooming on your cheek. A metallic taste danced across your tongue as your let it drag over your teeth lightly.

_Again, what the actual fuck?_ Slowly you ground your teeth together in frustration and turned your head in either direction cracking your neck defiantly before settling your burning gaze back onto the lunatic in front of you.

"I said read my mind, tell me my thoughts Rebel scum." He smirked, he was challenging you.

"And I told you I can't carrot top, no amount of nagging or abuse will change that." You spit at the floor in front of his boots, out of the corner of your eye you noticed it was tinged red with blood. Which only pissed you off more, had the First Order not drawn enough blood from you? 

At this point you were already battered from the "interrogations" conducted by the bucketheads over the past few days. Dried brown blood was caked on your clothes, hair and skin all over your body. When they came all they did was punch, kick, and cut you for hours at a time. Slowly dragging it out until you were nearly blacking out from pain. All the while they never asked a single question something you knew they were told not to do.

Your best guess as to who instructed them on this was currently standing right in front of you seething at your lack of cooperation. The anger twisting his expression brought a slight smile to your face. This was the dance the two of you did every time, both constantly fighting for dominance in a situation you weren't sure would ever resolve the way either of you wanted. He clearly wanted you to bend beneath his palm until you snapped and broken between his fingers. But you were too stubborn and bullheaded to ever relinquish your power to him. 

The back and forth was addicting to you, you had never felt this challenged in your entire life and it almost made all the pain worth it. To see him walk through those doors his piercing blue eyes trailing over you, evaluating for cracks in your armour caused by his relentless torture, only to find none and then the disappointment and fury that worked its way over his features as a result was absolutely exhilarating. 

Hux got even closer to you pressing his body against yours, the heat radiating off of him sent a thrill down your spine as he leaned down until his nose almost touching yours. Slowly his leather clad hand locked around your jaw in a crushing grip. Jerking your head forward roughly he stared down into your eyes. It felt like he was trying to burn holes in your retinas.

_Fine, he wanted to play, let's play_. 

You shot him one last glare before closing your eyes tightly and you imagining your hand reaching into Hux's skull. Taking great pleasure in the visual of your fingers reaching through the bone, he was still pressed against you so you felt when he flinched at the sensation a pained groan leaving his lips. You weren't even trying to be delicate honestly you hoped you were hurting him as much as Kylo had hurt you when he had done this. 

At first there was nothing but the normal mixture of feelings you felt every day. So you pushed further feeling the redhead slump slightly against you, his forehead involuntarily coming to rest on your shoulder clearly in extreme discomfort. You could feel his laboured breathing against your neck and for a moment it made you pause the sensation pulling your focus. 

After a few seconds you shook your head slightly and trained your mind back onto the task, imagining shoving your entire hand into his brain causing him to jolt again and press himself closer to you as if it would help him escape the pain, the feeling made you sigh softly unable to stop the sound from leaving your lips. 

The tall redhead tensed slightly at the sound then suddenly images started to flow into your mind like a curtain being lifted to expose a stage. It was similar to what you had experienced with Kylo, a lot of disjointed thoughts flying passed your eyes too quickly to dischiper. Closing your eyes you took a few slow breaths and visualized your hand grasping a thought as it whizzed by. 

Hux made another noise but he sounded far away, you ignored it as you focused on the thought you had captured, slowly opening that imaginary hand and allowing the movie to play. What you saw made your stomach tighten uncomfortably, in this thought were all the ways Hux wanted to hurt you flashing by one after the other. You were bound and screaming in most of them as he punished you over and over for unseen crimes.

The whole time he wore a sick satisfied smile on his face that made you let out a shaky breath your horror seeping through the cracks in your unbothered facade as you clenched your fist. Suddenly the gingers hands gripped your waist tightly his fingers digging bruisingly into your flesh, he must be feeling what you were and it was clearly making him uncomfortable. You felt his mouth moving slowly as his head was still resting weakly on your shoulder but you couldn't hear his voice over his thoughts playing in your mind.

Your mind drifted to the feeling of his hands, their heat seeping through the layers of leather and cloth that separated you and suddenly you found yourself longing for the feeling of his fingertips on your bare skin. The thought was jarring and you couldn't tell if it was yours or his. You were starting to lose control and it felt a little like your minds were blending together, you knew you should pull back but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to. 

You desperately wanted more, there was something so intimate about him allowing you to root through his mind while he held you in his rough grasp. You had never felt so connected to someone, pun intended you suppose.  The gingers voice drifted to your ears again but you still couldn't quite hear him so you pushed further burrowing into his memories, they were fragmented and you couldn't grab them like you had his thoughts. You saw flashes of faces, an older gentleman that stirred a lot of negative emotions in the redhead was the main character in a lot of them.

It was then you felt a sharp pain in your shoulder making you pull back from his mind abruptly, almost as if you were ripping your hand from a hot flame. Blinking your eyes repeatedly while you came back to reality, the sensations slowly trickling back into your body. Immediately the pain you'd felt before amplified tenfold but you also felt large hands still firmly attached to your waist.

Slowly you turned your head to the side locking eyes with Hux, he was breathing heavily as if he'd just run several miles. It was then you noticed blood dripping from your shoulder down your chest right next to his face. His lips were tinged red slightly and you realized he must have bitten you as a reaction to the pain. You couldn't really focus on that when his face was so close to yours though, his expression was so weak and vulnerable as a result of what you'd just shared.

It made your stomach tighten with excitement, this was entirely different from what had happened with Kylo Ren. You could feel Hux like he was touching every inch of you still, his minds presence lingering on you even now. With Ren it had been fuelled by pure hatred and rage, while you'd been mad at Hux when you began it quickly dissipated once he let you in. The whole experience just felt so consensual, like he wanted you in his head.

You were mesmerized as you watched his tongue slide across his bottom lip tasting the coppery blood he'd drawn from your shoulder. "I knew it. You're a Force user." 

"That didn't feel the same as what Kylo did, there's no way." Your words came out as a whisper your eyes still fixed on his mouth.

Thoughts flickered before your eyes and instantly you knew they weren't yours, images of his hands sliding over your bare skin, then his mouth replacing them played in your mind on a loop making it hard for you to focus.

"There's no other way to describe what you just did." He muttered the words forcefully as he straightened up to full height slowly, removing his hands from your waist, his intense blue eyes never leaving yours.

With the new distance between you it was like cold water suddenly being dumped over your head. Your senses coming back to you all at once making your throat tighten in horror at what just transpired between the two of you. You were horrified at the way your knees were shaking, a remnant of his pervy thoughts, clearly you weren't in the right mind. There was no way you were remotely attracted to this psycho. 

"I'm going to make you an offer, join the First Order to train with the Supreme Leader. Your Force skills are weak but you could be stronger. Maybe even stronger than Kylo Ren." Hux took a few steps forward again. Entering the precious personal space you just got back.

"No, I'll never join you. I'd rather die." You spat at him venom in your tone, Hux looked at you unflinchingly before turning to leave with a flourish of his long coat.

He paused in the doorway glancing back at you over his shoulder. "I'll give you a few days without food and water to reconsider." Then he was gone. Leaving you alone with your many thoughts.


	7. The Girl

** THE GIRL **

* * *

Hux

* * *

Hux strode into the room that held the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo was already standing there discussing something. _Oh the scavenger and the droid._

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable." Hux stated as he confidently stalked over to where Ren was, keeping his posture relaxed with his hands folded behind his back. "That the girl was all we needed."

He didn't look at Ren instead staring at the massive hologram of the Supreme Leader as it loomed in the center of the dimly lit room. "As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy."

The rage and annoyance radiated off of the menacing Knight in thick waves but the redhead just continued paying him no mind. He felt confidently that the Supreme Leader would finally see Kylo Ren's incompetence with this latest mishap. "They may have the map already." 

The ginger stared forward remaining calm and composed as he watched Snoke shift slightly before speaking decisively. "Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker."

Hux could hear the frustration in the Supreme Leaders voice as he glared down at the two men. Hologram or not it was still slightly intimidating to stand in front of him like this. "We have their location." Hux replied calmly still not bothering to acknowledge Ren who was getting visibly agitated at this point. "We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system."

"Good. Then we will crush them once and for all." Snoke looked pleased which made the General as close to giddy as he was capable of. Internally of course, his face continued to rest in it's regular imperceptible mask. 

"Prepare the weapon." The Supreme Leader ordered Hux at this point his focus was completely on the General. Which the ginger knew was making Kylo Ren seethe.

Desperately Ren spoke up "Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl." He was practically begging. "I just need your guidance."

The Supreme Leader leaned forward in his chair, eyes focusing on the pitiful Commander and Hux turned to leave taking that as his queue to go, calmly walking back towards the door but what Snoke said next made him pause. "If what you say about the girl is true. Bring her to me."

Hux spun on his heel looking at Ren calmly deciding now was as good a time as any to play the ace up his sleeve. "Oh, so you told the Supreme Leader about the Force sensitive stowaway?"

Kylo had clearly not expected the Generals reply, shock was visible on the dark haired man's face as he just stared back at the redhead unable to respond. Snoke turned towards Hux again looking visibly confused.

"What stowaway? You captured a second Force user and neglected to tell me Ren?" The Supreme Leaders words came out harsh and accusing as he spat them down at the Knight.

Kylo shifted slowly towards the hologram internally cursing Hux, who was confidently striding back to where he'd been standing before, right next to Ren.

"She's nothing, a pathetic Resistance fighter. Her skill in the Force isn't worth training. She's too wild, untameable." The Knight responded gritting his teeth as he looked at Snoke avoiding all eye contact with the ginger beside him.

"That's not for you to decide Ren. Did you even test the limits of her power? She gets stronger everyday, she even managed to penetrate my thoughts mere days ago." The General responded easily, his tone light with a hint of condescension as he glanced at Kylo out of the corner of his eye trying to gauge his anger.

Snoke leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers in front of his face as a slow smirk drifted across his mouth. "You've been testing her? Good I'm impressed with your forethought Hux." 

"I believe if she can be trained and turned to the side of the First Order she could be a valuable asset in the fight against the Resistance." Hux replied smoothly maintaining his composure, inside he was grinning from ear to ear, this victory over Ren was the sweetest yet. He knew the Supreme Leader was greatly disappointed in Kylo and that would eat the arrogant fool alive.

"Very good. Ren you will collect your prisoner, Hux I entrust the stowaway to you. Bring them both to me and I will gauge their potential and decide which one will be most useful to the First Order." The Supreme Leader stated this simply, there was no room for argument and then he was gone the connection ended abruptly with a flicker.

Ren immediately spun on Hux descending on the redhead with fury emanating off of him until they were standing toe to toe. 

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of the Supreme Leader!" He spat the words as he loomed in front of the General. Kylo was practically shaking with anger and Hux was loving every minute of it.

"It seems your judgement has diminished recently Commander." Hux's tone was dripping with disdain and a hint of smugness. Kylo's hands were shaking now, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the room black cloak flapping behind him.

Alone Hux broke into a smug grin. He knew there was going to be lots of damage on the ship to repair from the tantrum Kylo Ren was surely on his way to throw but right now he didn't care.

The feeling was short-lived as Hux realized what Snokes order meant. He had been avoiding you for days. He knew when he went in there that day to test you that something he hadn't intended could happen but the thoughts you uncovered were ones he had tried to bury so deeply.

Though it was the look on your face after the connection broke that made Hux terrified to go anywhere near you. The lust in your eyes, how hot your breath had felt against his face. Those seconds of watching your eyes flit between his own and his lips.

He was worried that the carefully controlled facade he has spent years building would crumble with just one look from your piercing E/C eyes. It filled him with conflict, he had wanted you from the moment he first met you. But he knew giving into those desires would be relinquishing far too much control for his liking.

He inhaled deeply feeling his chest rise and fall and he closed his eyes. Composing himself and trying desperately to bury any thoughts he wasn't 100% comfortable with you seeing.

Then he turned slowly and headed for the door, striding confidently towards your cell.


End file.
